The Five Little Lies of Adrian Pucey
by APhoenixRising
Summary: Five times in his life, Adrian lies. Five times he wishes he could tell the truth, but can't.
1. Romantic Relationship

_**This whole collection is written for Character of the Week Drabble Competition: Week 2 and the Fanfiction Scavenger Hunt Competition: A drabble collection of 5**_

**Romantic Relationship**

'I love you, Adrian.' Tears were streaming down Tracey's face.

'I love you too, truly,' he replied. He tried to stroke her cheek but she batted his hand away.

'How? How can you love me when your parents have proposed for you to marry someone else?'

'I didn't want that to happen. I haven't accepted the proposal and I won't, and do you know why? It's because I love you, and only you. Please believe me...' His voice tailed away and a tear escaped down his face.

'I do, Adrian, I do believe you,' she sobbed. She fell forward into his arms and held onto him tightly. 'But what about the proposal?'

'I'll tell my parents that I don't want to marry her, and that I want you in my arms. They'll be fine with it.'

'Really?' She looked up at him with tear-filled eyes.

'Really.' Adrian wrapped his arms around Tracey and stared straight ahead, trying to stop more tears from falling.

His first lie was to his girlfriend.


	2. PlatonicFamilial Relationship

**Platonic/Familial Relationship**

'So the date is set, you'll be married two months exactly after you finish Hogwarts. That's the eighteenth of August next year, make sure you're not foolish and schedule something for the same day. Now, Cassandra wants her daughter to be all in white, but I think I prefer ivory on her. What do you think, Adrian? Actually, never mind, you've never had the best sense of what to wear when. We'll be having the ceremony at the house obviously, nowhere else will cater for our needs plus there's the spare room which we'll have fitted out for you to bed your bride on the night. Would you like it in cream or ivory? Scratch that entirely, it'll have to be ivory to match her dress of course. Is this all ok with you?' Mrs Pucey stopped pacing and fixed her only son with a hard glare.

'Yes, Mother,' he replied dutifully, with his head bowed.

The second lie was to his mother.


	3. Hogwarts, Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley

**Hogwarts, Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley**

Adrian sat at one end of the Slytherin table, it was the last meal he'd ever have at Hogwarts and his one true love was sitting at the other end. He chanced a glance at her and saw she was watching him too, he couldn't ascertain her facial expression but by the way that Daphne was holding Tracey in her arms she seemed to be upset. Adrian had told her that he was to marry, and Tracey hadn't been able to hold back the tears and she had seldom stopped crying ever since. Adrian didn't know what to do, he wanted to talk to her but she didn't respond. So he had eventually told himself that she wasn't worth it, he would marry and be happy with his new wife.

The third lie was to himself.


	4. First Person

**First Person**

I'm numb. It's my wedding day and I have no idea what I'm doing here. She's standing next to me but I haven't looked at her, I have no idea what she looks like, but I know if I look she'll look like my Tracey. I see her face everywhere, in my dreams, in everyone I talk to and even when I close my eyes briefly. I knew I needed to be stronger and stop the wedding, but I couldn't and now I've lost Tracey forever. Once I say my vow I can't go back.

'Will you, Adrian Marcus Pucey, take Catherine Ophelia Flint to be your wife. Will you love and respect her? Will you be honest with her always? Will you stand by her through whatever may come? Will you make what-ever adjustments are necessary so that you can genuinely share your life with her?'

'I will.'

My fourth lie was to the church.


	5. Prompt of the Week

**Prompt of the Week - 'Love on Top', Beyonce**

Married life was exactly what Adrian thought it'd be.

Every time he saw his wife, he saw Tracey. Every time they kissed, he imagined he was kissing Tracey and more than once he'd called out Tracey's name whilst making love. He tried with all his might to forget his one true love but Catherine's mannerisms reminded him of Tracey, and it all came flooding back to him: the stolen kisses, the sweet caresses and the sound of her voice calling out his name.

Each week that passed without her caused him more and more pain until one day he'd had enough, he had to be with her. She was the one he loved, and she was the one he needed, not Catherine.

It was a regular enough night and Adrian was fixing drinks for both him and Catherine.

'Do you love me, Adrian?' she asked, as she lounged on the futon.

'Yes,' Adrian replied with a straight face, as he slipped the poison into her drink.

His last lie was to his wife, but it set him free.


End file.
